the_nosleep_podcastfandomcom-20200213-history
Graham Rowat
Graham Rowat '''is a narrator on The Nosleep Podcast. He made his debut in S10E25's "Return to a Seaside British Pub". Main character narrations are bolded. Appearances * '''Season 10 ** Episode 25 *** "Return to a Seaside British Pub" * Season 11 ** Episode 1 *** [["Ten Miles Outside Vaughn"|'"Ten Miles Outside Vaughn"']] ** Episode 4 *** "Edgar Falls Run" ** Episode 5 *** "Home Grown" ** Episode 9 *** "The Winchester Woods" ** Episode 11 *** "HGH" ** Episode 14 *** "The Stall" ** Episode 15 *** "The Executrix" ** Episode 16 *** "It Was a Different Time" ** Episode 18 *** [["Joe Made a Choice"|'"Joe Made a Choice"']] ** Episode 20 *** "Remy" *** "Blackwood Holler" ** Episode 22: Halloween 2018 *** "Hallowed Ground" ** Bonus Episode #3: Halloween 2028 *** "Pick-a-Pocket" ** Bonus Episode #4: Old Time Radio, Vol. 7 *** "Victor's VHS Vault" ** Bonus Episode #5: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 9 *** "Lake Wilcom" * Season 12 ** Episode 5 *** [["Spitting Image"|'"Spitting Image"']] *** "The Withering" ** Episode 6 *** "Moonshadow Friends" ** Episode 8 *** "Stories From Lighthouse Keepers" ** Episode 9 *** "The Drain" ** Episode 10 *** "Behind the Black Curtain" ** Episode 11 *** "Life in Retail" ** Episode 12 *** "Impressions of Death" ** Episode 13 *** "Our Hands Are Tied to the Ocean Floor" *** "End Game" ** Episode 14 *** "The Changeling" ** Episode 21 *** "The Man in the Cell Next Door" ** Episode 22 *** "A Car Accident Can Change Everything" ** Episode 23 *** "Sanguine Libations Part 2" ** Episode 24 *** "The Windows Inside Clementine Moutain" *** "Every Day" ** Episode 25 *** "Whitefall" ** Bonus Episode #3: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 10 *** "Defaced Currency" *** "Three Days in the Human Paradigm Shift" ** Bonus Episode #4: Old Time Radio, Vol. 8 *** "The Iscariot 8" * Season 13 ** Episode 3 *** "Winnie the Walking and Talking Doll" ** Episode 4 *** "The Barn Fire" ** Episode 5 *** "Halfway to Forgotten" ** Episode 7 *** "Second to Last Stop" ** Episode 9 *** "What Haunts Me" *** "Grunts" ** Episode 11 *** "The Clown in the Church" *** "The Montford Experiment" ** Episode 12 *** "Vermin" ** Episode 16 *** "Plan X Part 2" ** Episode 17 *** "Plan X Part 3" ** Episode 18 *** "Plan X Part 4" ** Episode 20 *** "It Fell from the Sky" *** "Plan X Part 5" ** Episode 22 *** "The Book of Skin" ** Episode 24 *** "What Have They Done with the Crystal Cat's Head?" ** Episode 25: Christmas 2019 *** "Episode Wraparound" ** Bonus Episode #4: Suddenly Santa *** "Underneath the Tree" ** Bonus Episode #5: Christmas 2019 *** "Bad Will Hunting" *** "Secret Santa, Secret History" ** Bonus Episode #6: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 11 *** "Surgery" ** Bonus Episode #7: Old Time Radio, Vol. 9 *** "Mr. Meek" * The New Decayed, Season 1 ** Episode 1 *** "Ghosts on Drugs" ** Episode 2 *** "The Casting Couch" ** Episode 4 *** "I Found My Abduction Journal" ** Episode 5 *** "Services Rendered" *** "Bonnie and Chris" * Season 14 ** Bonus Episode #1 *** "Firewatcher"